This invention relates to a compactor device and more particularly to a compactor device for large round bales.
With the increasing use of large round balers, the transportation of large bales has become a major problem as it is both impractical and uneconomical to transport them over long distances. An inverse relationship exists between the bulk density of a material and its economic hauling distance. For long distances, fee schedules are based on weight and density with a correction factor being used when low density cargos do not utilize the weight carrying capabilities of the transporting vehicles. Large round bales are approximately one-third as dense as the mean cargo density utilized by most motor carriers; therefore, they must pay a correction factor when transported long distances. Prior devices did not provide a practical, simple and economical means for compaction of large round bales to an optimum density for long distance transportation.
Another problem associated with compaction devices is that a compressed bale will not stay compressed after the compression force is removed. Accordingly, it is necessary that a bale be banded or otherwise secured in its compressed state. Although bands may be inserted along the stationary sides of the compactor device prior to the insertion of a bale, it remains a problem to insert the bands between the plunger and compacted bale before removal of the bale from the device.